Worst Mission---'EVER'
by Winry-Rockbell-Potter
Summary: What is this, why do I feel so cold...as if I will never be cheerful again. Then the world went black and I relived my life's worst moments. ParentelRoy!/Ed No slash! Currently being redone! ch1 re-completed and up!
1. Chapter 1

**So go easy on me this is my first fic.**

Ed kicked open the door to Colonel Roy Mustang's office in annoyance of his sleep being disturbed, most likely for something stupid.

"Well Fullmetal you seem to have a 'short' temper this morning," Mustang quipped

As he was already pissed-off, he ignored the jab at his hight, "What do you want, you bastard. I was trying to catch up on my sleep, you ass-hole!" Ed heated reply instead of a smart-ass comment about not being 'short'. Mustang was sort of let down about not getting a shouted response, but he hid it easily and decide to just give up… for now.

"Well, I have another mission for you from the Führer, so sit down and make yourself comfortable so I can brief you about the situation. I also am coming for this one so…"

Seeing Ed's confused look, he added, "I'll explain it with the rest of the mission. Also, no complaining because this is from Führer King Bradley himself so we have no choice but to do this."

Ed sighed, "Am I at least aloud to bring one person like-"

"No, you can't bring Al because he is not involved in this enough, but-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BRING AL!" Ed shouted in outrage.

"Let me finish, but you can-no-_have_ to bring Winry Rockbell because of your automail, also, we have to have you train so you don't lose your touch. You may break it anyways because of how easily you get ticked-off." Roy talked over Ed and effectively shut him up when he reached Ed's temper.

Ed thought about how he was going to tell Al that _he_ couldn't come but _Winry_ could.

He sighed, "Well, hurry-up and explain this so I can get all of my shit ready. I can already hear Al's rants, '_But Big Brother, I thought we were going to do everything together! I thought you didn't trust me, and now that this is happening, I **know** it'_, and all the like."

"Okay, so, we're going to this place called 'Hogwarts'. It's- now don't _please _don't interrupt this- a school of magic. It's ran by a man named 'Albus Dumbledore', he seems to be a very old, in my opinion anyway. We'll be posing as Father/Son while we are there, with Winry posing as your girlfriend. I'm going with you on orders, so you can't complain because I will tell on you."

"You sound like a 5 year old saying your gonna tell on me." Ed

**Review and I can write faster(hint hint)**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay this is skipping the packing and back to Roy's office so they can meet Albus.**

"You ready Fullmetal? He said he would be here in about 10 minutes I was just informed by him."Roy said as he and Ed waited for Dumbledore to get there. Suddenly they heard a 'pop' and turned around Roy snapped, Ed clapped.

The man in the center of the room was suddenly in a glass case, but not burnt to a crisp. Roy seemed to recognize the man because he told Ed" Put down that wall, this is Albus Dumbledore.

The man we are waiting for." So Ed put down the wall and was curious.

'Why aren't you burnt at all? I don't think he went very easy on you?"Was all Ed said to the strange man.

"Well I am the Headmaster of a magic school so magic will be your answer. I believe a will be coming as well where is she?" Albus questioned the two military men.

Ed shifted a bit uncomfortably. He may have forgotten to mention to winry he was going away."Well I may not have told her about this."Ed mummbled.

"Well we can't have that now can we would you please contact where she is staying I was hoping we could be ready but non-the less we shall get her anyways. I belive she is with someone at the military hotel." Albus stated matter-o-factly.

Ed just gaped while mustang called the hotel Ed, Al, and Winry were recently staying in.

"Hello, this is Roy Mustang I would Like to speak to the young if you don't mind I am in kind of a hurry here. Yes thankyou. Hello I need you to pack up all of your possessions and come to central h.q. Alone would be nice. See you in say 30 minutes. See you soon bye."

Ed just sighed," Ya know there are reasons I do not tell her things I can have reasons ya know."

"Well please enlighten us why. I am sure we will be most delighted. "Roy said highly amused and curious on Ed's reason.

Ed just glared, making Albus chuckle and say,"I do think our other guest is coming so I would get down there quickly. "

**3vilpurpl3dot:I am doing my best so please stop critsising though it is aappreciated**

**Remember even one review makes me faster! ?**


	3. A TEST

**HELLO THERE NICE TO KNOW I AM STILL DOING GOOD (actually you could care or less but just live with it.) ON WITH THE ADVENTURE!**

"To answer your questions you were out for 1 and 1/2 hours longer then Harry. Also that was a Dementor a guard of Azkaban looking for Sirius Black. "Was Professor R. answered him. He then forced him to eat chocolate (winry helped and so did wrenchy.)

Soon the train came to a stop and the two waited for Roy on the platform. They soon found him and got into a carriage. In a while they found there way to the head table. They got many curious looks from the kids but they were easily ignored. Before the feast this is what the speech that was given,"Blah blah filch blah blah remaining limbs blah blah we now have a class available to 3rd year and above called alchemy. Professor Edward Mustang will be teaching this class. While his father and girlfriend will be helping out in the Library. "

They ate and then went off to bed.

+×÷=+×÷=+×÷=+×÷=+×÷=+×÷=++×÷=++×÷=+×÷=+×÷=+×÷=++×÷=+×÷=%_€*&%%/"#'^="€_/*€_/*&^:**^&"!_%"&%"€_%/*_%/*_%/€54#%=#4=#543#_%=#*5% 65% 56^%_/%_/% 3=^$_4÷$''&%'=^#-^=$43$*%'*_#(€_% ¥¥₩ ¥899% £_%/_%/="54#

Ed's first class

"Now who can tell me what alchemy is?"

A silver and green robed boy raised his hand,"Is't it a lost branch of magic used to turn lead into to gold."

Ed sighed," Wrong 5 points from Slytherin. Yes you can but it is illegal. It is also a science NOT MAGIC. "

And that is how the rest of his classes went. Only Slytherin lost points because they thought they were better than the rest of their classmates losing points for talking back, and one got pinned to the will for the rest of class because he called Ed short and a mudblood in the same sentence.

(**who do you think would do that? DRACO MALFOY OF COURSE!)**

So when Ed got to the library, roy didn't help when he made a short joke. But since they were in a library Ed didn't retaliate to him and Roy was yet again let down. He went over to a section about Alchemy grabbed some books and went over to where Winry was sitting. She then threatened him that if he disturbed her Wrenchy The Famous Wrench would come out for a visit with his head. He already had a few concessions what's a few more.

Ed was about to lose his temper, on his third year class. People had already dropped out since the first lesson because it was a science not magic. Ed finally decided that the test would be given at each class. "All right shut the HELL up or you will all hang from the ceiling like has so kindly demonstrated quite a bit for us all!" Was all Ed had to do to shut them up efficiently and quickly.

He gave the test saying," 'One is all, All is one' that is the test you have. You have one month to figure this out. If you find it out you will go to the advanced class. If you don't you can learn easy things. But it won't be easy. It will be harder for you to learn it, but one hint and one hint only. Think that you were about to die, what would happen if you were."

The bell rang and Ed shooed them out not wanting to be bothered on his way to the library. As he was heading up he had the feeling of being followed...

**CLIFFHANGER MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM SOOOO EVIL!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I am realizing that doing this on a computer is easier than I thought. **

**I might have to put this on hold because I need an Idea. I will be writing other story's though so please read those too. **


	4. NOTICE!

**SORRY! THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE UP FOR ADOPTION. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT IT! PM ME BEFORE 1-5-15 FOR THE STORY AND IT WILL BE YOURS JUST HURRY UP!  
><strong>


End file.
